


The Beginning

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #415: Beginning.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Authors Notes:</b> This may become a series, I'm not sure yet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #415: Beginning.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Authors Notes:** This may become a series, I'm not sure yet.

~

The Beginning

~

“New job, new beginnings.” Ron rubbed his hands together. “Isn’t this exciting?” 

Harry nodded, but he wasn’t listening. Instead, his attention was captured by a tall, cowled figure standing separately from them. “Who d’you think—?” he began, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Head Auror Robards. 

“Welcome to the Auror corps. You’ve been through basic training, congrats on surviving, but now we get to the hard bit.” 

There were scattered groans. 

“You’ve been randomly paired and assigned a mentor. Weasley and Thomas!” 

“Oh well, guess we’re not partners,” Ron sighed. “See you, mate!” 

Harry nodded distractedly. “See you.”

~

Recruits peeled off from the group until only two were left, Harry and the mysterious figure. 

“And finally, Potter and Malfoy,” said Robards. “This way.” 

“Malfoy?” Harry exclaimed. No wonder the figure seemed familiar! 

Malfoy removed his cowl, revealing himself. Smirking at Harry, he fell in behind Robards.

Robards raised an eyebrow. “Problem, Potter?”

“No, sir,” Harry said. But as they followed him, he muttered to Malfoy, “You’re an Auror? Since when?”

“Since this morning, like you.” Malfoy’s smirk deepened. “Do pay attention. You’re supposed to be a trained observer.”

Harry huffed. His new job had just become more exciting.

~


End file.
